Crush
by kittyboomboom666
Summary: The older turtle brothers give Mikey their version of 'the talk'. Also, April and Donnie talk about their relationship. (Based on the 2014 movie charcters)


The smell of pizza, sweat, and cologne filled the room. It may have sounded disgusting to any other person, but to April O'Neil, it felt like home. She lay on her boyfriend's lap, her head resting on his arm. There was nowhere else she'd rather be.

April shut her eyes and listened to the beeping of the TV as Michelangelo played Pac-Man. She was finding it quite difficult to stay still, though, as Mikey rattled the joystick vigorously, his teeth biting his tongue that hung out his mouth.

"Pizza's ready." Leonardo called from the kitchen. About an hour ago, Mikey had prepared his new recipe, sausage and jelly bean pizza, and stuck it in the oven. Although it sounded extremely unpleasant, April's stomach was growling like a bear and she was willing to eat anything at that point.

"COWABUNGA! MIKEY BEATS THE HIGH SCORE ONCE AGAIN!" Mikey yelled as he jumped up from the sofa, causing April to fall to the floor. "OH, OH, I'M SO SORRY, BABE." Mikey tended to her once he realized what he had done.

"Be careful, Mikey. Jeez." Donnie warned his younger brother as he rose from the opposite sofa. He, Mikey, April, and Raph made their way to the kitchen table, and sat down around the freshly made pizza.

"Y'know, Mikey, you and April don't have to be in constant physical contact with each other. There _is_ an extra chair in the living room you could go get." Donnie pointed out as he grabbed a slice of pizza from the pan.

April was sat on Mikey's lap as they ate their pizza, and he bounced her up and down like a baby, thinking it was cute. "Nah, we're good, bro."

"Uh, actually, Mikey, I think I'll go get that chair." April went into the living room to fetch the extra chair.

"K, babe!" Mikey called after her, watching her as she walked away. "Dude, isn't she like so smoking hot? My shell's tightening again…"

"_Eww_!" Raph and Leo looked at their little brother in disgust.

"Shut up, Mikey..." Donnie groaned. It was a phrase he'd grown tired of saying.

"You're nasty, Mikey." Raph shook his head, and then leaned in toward Leo's ear and whispered, "Are you plannin' on givin' him the talk anytime soon?"

"Raph, Mikey's sixteen! Are you insane?" Leo told off his younger brother, "He doesn't need to be-…_none of us_ need to be thinking about that."

"Jeez, calm down." Raph rebutted, narrowing his eyebrows, "No one said anything about…_having_ it. Just informing our little brother so he's safe."

April returned with the chair and placed it next to Mikey, "Safe? Who's safe?" She asked as she sat down.

There was an awkward silence until Leo broke it by clearing his throat, "Um,…Mikey,…you know how babies are made right?"

"Of course I do, bro." Mikey wiggled his eyebrows at April. "We both know."

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Leo got up from his chair, giving his little brother the death stare.

"Well, the other day we made out. _A lot_. And now April's pregnant with twins." It took a minute for his brothers to realize what was going on, and when they did, they all burst out laughing, including April.

"For a second there I actually thought my sixteen year old little brother had lost his virginity before me!" Raphael laughed hysterically.

"You're such a hard-head, Mikey…" Donnie shook his head and face palmed himself.

Mikey looked at April in confusion, "Why're they all laughing at our unborn kids, angel cakes?"

"Mikey! I'm not pregnant with twins!"

"…So just _one_ then?"

"No!" The laughing faded away. "Mikey, that's not how babies are made…It's much more…complicated than that…" Everyone snickered.

"What, do you have to like…use tongue or something?" Mikey asked, completely serious, which just made the awkward situation even funnier. "Or like…eat pizza at the same time? 'Cause that'd be totally awesome."

Donnie shook his head, "How would that even-?"

"MIKEY! YOU KNOW THAT THING THAT MAKES YOUR SHELL TIGHTEN WHENEVER YOU LOOK AT GIRLS?" Raph finally lost his patience.

"Yeah…"

"WELL, YOU STICK THAT IN APRIL AND THAT'S HOW BABIES ARE MADE. NOT MAKING OUT, YOU DUMBASS!"

Everyone observed Mikey's shocked expression. "And how would you know that, _Raph?_" Leo asked his brother, arms crossed.

"We all know it's because of the 'secret' stash of playboy magazines under his bed..." Donnie rolled his eyes.

"I like the pizza idea better…" Mikey murmured.

* * *

The following day, April asked Donatello to lunch at his favourite pizza parlour, Jungle Time Arcade. She had some business to discuss with him.

While he and April were eating, Donnie had pulled out a little Ziploc bag from a pouch on his belt containing his pepperoni substitute. It was a vegan alternative he had concocted in his lab, and he placed it all over his slice of cheese pizza. He noticed April looking and asked if she wanted to try it. She said yes, and was shocked when it tasted better than normal pepperoni. That was one of the many thing she loved about Donatello. He was so intuitive and imaginative. He had so many amazing qualities, and she was proud to call him a friend. This was the reason why she had invited him out to lunch; to talk about their friendship. After Mikey spilling the beans about Donatello's feelings toward April, she had to have a serious conversation with him. She had to make sure they were on good terms despite her relationship with Michelangelo.

"So," April set down her half-eaten slice of pizza and grinned warmly at Donnie. He was covered head to toe in clothing. The only bit of him April could see was his gorgeous hazel eyes. "I invited you here today…so we could talk…about us."

"_Us?_" Donnie's asked, confused.

"Yes, _us._" April breathed, "You remember the other day when you tattooed Mikey, and I was there?"

"…Yeah?"

"Well," April looked away, getting a little uncomfortable, "Mikey told me…and I don't know if it's true or not…that…you're in love with me."

Donnie's eyes widened, and after a moment, he began to laugh, "What? What a jokester Mikey is! That's a knee slapper!" April frowned, but what she didn't know was that his laughter was out of embarrassment. Donnie had been found out. April had learned his secret.

"Donnie," April looked into his eyes with nothing but sincerity. She was a little hurt, "there's nothing wrong with having a crush on someone." Donnie's smile immediately vanished. He was smart enough to realize that his words had upset her. Even _Vern_ would have been more sensitive than he was being.

"A-April, I didn't mean it like that." Donnie put his hands up in defense, "If you must know, the truth is…y-yes,…I like you…a lot, actually. But I've seen how happy you and Mikey are…I've come to realize that I could never have made you that happy…or any girl for that matter. I'm too…fixated on science. I wouldn't have time to give my full attention to a girlfriend. I'm selfish, I'm shy, I'm unknowingly offensive like you've just found out…No girl would ever wanna be with me…and I guess I've come to accept that."

"Oh, Donnie, no." April reached over the table and took hold of his giant hands, "Any girl would be lucky to have you. It doesn't have to be me. I'm sure there's someone very special out there for you. You just haven't found her yet. I mean, you guys are what, 16, 17, 18, and 19? You're so young! You've got your whole lives ahead of you! These things take time. Trust me." She smiled encouragingly, and Donnie had to admit he felt a little better. He knew it would take time to get over April, but her advice gave him a new perspective. Maybe the two _were_ destined to be friends rather than lovers after all.

After they had finished eating, April and Donatello walked out of the pizza parlour with a whole lot of weight off their shoulders. Well, this was true mostly for April. Donnie still had feelings for his human friend. As they walked home, April smiled and placed a hand on Donnie's back. Things were going to work out between them after all, and that was all April could ask for.


End file.
